Maleficent (film)
Overview Maleficent is an upcoming feature film, set to be released on March 14, 2014, starring Angelina Jolie and Elle Fanning. Filming is set to start in June. Release On May 12, 2009, it was revealed that Brad Bird was developing a live-action motion picture based on Sleeping Beauty, retold from the point of view of Maleficent with Angelina Jolie starring as Maleficent. In January 2010, it was rumored that Tim Burton was to direct the film. Reports surfaced online in May 2011 stating that Burton had left the project to focus on his other upcoming projects; Disney began to look for a replacement director, with David Yates being cited as a potential candidate due to his experience with the fantasy genre, having directed the final four Harry Potter films. Linda Woolverton, who previously collaborated with Tim Burton on Alice in Wonderland, is writing the script for the movie. Angelina Jolie said in an interview that she is definitely interested in the role. Don Hahn, a producer of the movie, confirmed that Disney is developing a film about Maleficent and that it is in active development. On January 6th, 2012, Disney announced that Robert Stromberg, the production designer for Avatar and Alice in Wonderland, will direct the film. With Jolie set to play the titular role, Sharlto Copley (District 9) was recently named as the male lead for Stromberg's live action retelling of the Sleeping Beauty tale. Heat Vision also reports that Imelda Staunton and Miranda Richardson (Harry Potter) have been cast for the film, along with Kenneth Cranham (Hot Fuzz), Sam Riley (Control), and Lesley Manville (Another Year). According to the Hollywood Reporter's blog article, Staunton and Manville will be playing the characters of Knotgrass and Flittle, respectively, "two of the three pixies that end up taking care of Aurora." Meanwhile Super 8 starlet Elle Fanning has long been rumored as the choice to play the aforementioned Princess, and Heat Vision's report confirms her name as officially being onboard the project. In the role of Queen Ulla, Richardson will be acting as "a Fairy Queen who is Maleficent’s aunt with a dislike of her niece." Meanwhile Cranham will play the human king who plots to conquer the fairy kingdom, and Riley will portray Diaval, "a raven who changes into human form and is Maleficent’s right hand." The source also mentions Copley’s gig in the lead of Stefan, describing his role as "the half-human, half-fairy bastard son of the human king." The movie's official release date is set for March 14, 2014, distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Cast *Angelina Jolie as Maleficent *Elle Fanning as Princess Aurora *Sam Riley as Diablo *Jim Sturgess as Diaval (reportedly) *Jude Law as King Stefan *Miranda Richardson as Ulla *Imelda Staunton as Knotgrass *Lesley Manville as Flittle *Juno Temple as Thistletwit Production *Directed by Robert Stromberg *Screenplay by Linda Woolverton *Produced by Joe Roth Gallery Angelina-Jolie-as-Maleficent-disney-19758228-1024-768.jpg|Angelina Jolie as Maleficent Angelina-jolie-maleficent.jpg|The current poster of Maleficent, starring Angelina Jolie Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Upcoming Category:2014 films